


Monster(s) Come To Light

by Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound



Category: Original Story, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Monsters, Short Story, writing prompt writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound/pseuds/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound
Summary: The short story of a young girl, her abusive father, and the monster under her bed.





	Monster(s) Come To Light

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so I made this thing AGES ago and put part of it on Pinterest!! It got great responses so I'm posting the whole thing here. I hope you enjoy!

_Monster_. The word echoes through my head, bouncing back and forth. Monster, Monster, Monster. What is a monster? I've been called that before, but I knew that there are worse things out there, some that hid in the dark, like me, and the other, much more frightening ones that walked in the daylight, masquerading as things they weren't, hiding behind a fake normality. I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness, and stretched my arms out wide, gripping the two top legs of the bed, curling my fingers around them. It was comforting, to be material, though disorientating.   
I could see from the cracks of light on the right side of the bed, the side facing the window, that it was still evening, just beginning to fade into the comfort of night. Well, a comfort to some, but a frightful time to others. My white hair fell into my eyes, and I blinked and brushed it away with one hand.   
_What is a monster?_ I think again, the question still plaguing me like an illness. What isn't a monster? I contradict myself. Then the question fades away, hovering before disappearing from my mind, and I began to worry about Katelyn Monroe, who was the little girl whose bed I was currently under.   
Katelyn was, surprisingly, a pretty normal little girl. She played with stuffed animals, loved PBJ with a passion, and was very proud of the bird she drew in art class. She tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail and was in the third grade. However, her family, and how she lived, wasn't quite normal.   
She lived with her alcoholic dad and his girlfriend in a old flat somewhere in the “bad part of town”. How her father ever was allowed to take care of a child, I don't know. But she was raised like this. She does know that he isn't supposed to come in and beat her while she sits on her bed, but she’s a 8 year old girl, and has no clue what to do.   
I'm Oberon, the monster under her bed. At least, that's what she called me, and I've grown rather fond of the name. As far as monsters in the dark go, I look pretty human, built along the lines of a skinny 13 year old boy with pale skin, bone white hair, and bright red eyes. What confused me the most about my appearance were the bruises that blotched my skin, and the slightly bloody lump on the back of my head. But it was the form that sacred Katelyn the most, and so that's the form I had.   
Now, my mission wasn't to scare Katelyn, though I supposed it should be, seeing as that's my job. I don't protect her either, though I feel deep within me that I should. I'm a coward, stuck between thoughts and feelings, content to watch and listen, but not to take action.  
Here come footsteps, small footsteps, light footsteps. The footsteps I've memorised and know belong to Katelyn Monroe. She creeps in the room quietly, like a mouse, floorboards creaking as she walks over to bed, careful to avoid the edges, the areas where I might be able to reach. The bed springs creak and bounce as she tucks herself under the covers, trembling quietly.   
Then I hear more footsteps. Noisy, clumsy footsteps. Faint shouting getting louder and louder. Slurred voices. And then door to her room opens for the second time in the last five minutes, but this time with a loud bang, and I think I hear the wall crack as it's slammed open. I peer out from under the bed, and I see the ugly boots that I know belong to Tim Monroe, her father. I can almost hear him looming, and I see a crack of the jeer on his face. And in that second, it clicked.   
What is a monster?   
_What is a monster?_  
 _What is a monster?_  
For the first time, I crawl out from under the bed, out of the comforting darkness and relative safety and stand on my two feet and face the man who I know isn't human, isn't human at all.   
I am not a monster.   
I get in front of the end of the bed, shielding Katelyn.   
“What the-?!” He swore, tripping backwards. My eyes were narrowed in concentration, mouth drawn in a grim line.   
“You're dead!” He blabbered, shoving himself against the wall near the door. “Melissa!” He screamed, calling for his girlfriend. I hear frantic footsteps on the stairs again, and just as she skidded into the doorway, I said my first words, the words that came suddenly from my heart and my mind in unison.   
“I am Oberon, the monster under the bed. I am your greatest nightmare, and I have come to defeat you once and for all.”   
There was silence before Tim lurched forward again, voice rising in panic.   
“You're dead, dead dead! You weren't breathing no more! You were buried in the backyard! You were dead! Dead!”   
And in that moment, I understood.   
I screamed, loud enough to wake the entire block. Loud enough that the policeman in the car nearby with their windows down could hear. Loud enough that someone, finally, could hear.   
Then I simply smiled and let him do his worst.   
The police arrived within the next five minutes to find a very frightened little girl and a drunk man beating up the body of a teenage boy, with a woman staring on in horror. The boy was identified as the man’s missing son, and the symptoms of abuse were clear to see. Tim Monroe and Jessica Lawrence were led away in handcuffs. Katelyn was taken to Child Services, where she was adopted by the family of one of her friends. She was speaking hysterically at first, and everyone assumed she was in shock. But I winked at her from where I hid in the closet, and she suddenly got it and winked back.   
I am Oberon, the former monster under Katelyn Monroe's bed, and I am proud to say that my work is done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, likes and kudos are appreciated as always!!!


End file.
